The Thing
by Sushi Chi
Summary: The Thing is happening tomorrow and Mercedes finds out that Kurt and Puck haven't said those three little words yet. Puck/Kurt Future fic.


**Disclaimer: When I look in the mirror, I do not see Ryan Murphy.  
A/N: Apparently this is where my mind goes after watching "Furt". No real spoilers for the episode though. Future fic. Beta'd by my friend who said "POST IT BIATCH OR I'LL SHANK YOU. OR MAKE YOU MAKE ME A SAMMICH." I might add that she was in a rather good mood when she beta'd this. It's good when she's in a good mood. Enjoy the story please.**

It's the day before the wedding and Kurt greeted Mercedes with a grin and a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mercedes smiled back at him. Pushing him back so that they are arms-length apart, she said, "Let me look at you. Oh, boy. You're lookin' fine. No wonder that hottie wants to scoop you up."

Kurt chuckled, "Glad you agree that Noah is a hottie."

"He always was. Just also a bit of an ass and that made his hotness level a bit lower." She shrugged, "But I guess he's cleaned up his act?" She locked eyes with Kurt, "He treats you right and doesn't even threaten to throw you in the dumpsters?"

"Don't worry." Kurt gave a small smile, "He treats me right and the only time he's come close to throwing me in the dumpster is when he asks if I can take out the trash. Otherwise, I wouldn't be marrying him."

"Good." Mercedes nodded, "I had to be sure, because I never really imagined Puck getting married, let alone to you. And he loves you?"

"He agreed to marrying me, Mercedes." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"True." She paused, "Y'know, you answered my question weird. He had said he loves you, right?" Kurt blinked at her, "Good God, he hasn't?"

"To be fair, I haven't either." Kurt shrugged.

"No. No. No." She forced her friend to look at her, "Neither of you has told the other that you love him but you're getting married."

"That sums it up." Kurt stated. She did not look amused. "Isn't getting married enough?"

"He hasn't actually said he loves you, Kurt." She looked at him worriedly. "He might not."

Kurt sighed, "We don't work like that." At her confused expression, he continued, "Noah and I don't tell each other that we're in love. One, we really don't need to. Two, we have better things to do with our mouths. Three, I already know it. And he does too."

"How can you be sure though?"

"Married. Tomorrow. To Noah." Kurt reminded her.

"Do you guys never talk or something?" Mercedes needed to get to the bottom of this, "Because normal couples say 'I love you' before they say 'I do'. Just in case you weren't aware of that fact."

"How often have you said that to a boyfriend, and how often has a boyfriend said that to you?" Kurt asked slowly.

She shrugged, "I've had a few boyfriends and the ones that lasted long enough, yeah. We said it."

"And now?"

"I don't love any of them anymore." She scrunched her nose up, "Especially Kyle. He was kind of disgusting in the end."

"So, basically you used those three words. Some say the three most important words, even though you didn't have a love that would last?" Kurt asked.

She gave him a look, "Are you saying your love with Puck won't last?"

"Not at all." He frowned, "We just... We don't need to say it. It's not something that needs voiced because we both know it."

"I don't think I understand." Mercedes stated.

"We express it without words." Kurt tried.

"Such as?"

"Sex?" Kurt attempted. She shook her head, "Okay. Fine. Wanting to spend time together? Resolving the big fights and letting the little ones go? Waking up and finding a small note stuck to my hand saying that he made me coffee? Going out and replacing his clothes when they've gotten to worn out? Changing your brand of toothpaste? Coming home and being surprised by him trying to clean the oven? Taking out the trash when he asks me to?"

Mercedes thought about it, "I guess I can see what you're trying to say, but I don't know if that makes up for it."

He sighed, "Okay. Then, can you just take my word for it?"

"I guess." She gave a small smile.

It was then that the door opened and Puck strolled in, "Hey, babe." He kissed Kurt. All around a small kiss, not lasting over two seconds, but still forceful and left Kurt gasping. Puck then turned to Mercedes, "Hey, been a while."

"Hello." She said cooly.

Shrugging, Puck turned his attention back to Kurt, "You were arguing." His eyes narrowed, "You were arguing and I wasn't around. Who was it with? You always argue with me." Glancing at Mercedes he raised an eyebrow.

She sat under his gaze for a second before yelling, "Neither of you has said you love the other!"

Drawing the word out, Puck said, "Okay."

"It's not okay." Mercedes said. "Couples say they love each other. It's what's done."

"Since when has either of us done what's normal?" Puck scoffed. "'Sides, I know how my babe feels about me. I'm a stud and I cannot be denied."

"I denied you last night." Kurt smirked knowingly.

Puck rolled his eyes, "You're dad and Carole were in the next room. We have thin walls in our apartment. I know why I was denied."

"Doesn't make your statement true though." Kurt stuck out his tongue.

"Snarky. I like it." Puck winked before turning back to Mercedes and finding her looking shocked. "This is really bugging you isn't it? Okay. We have a relationship where we don't have to explain how we feel because I can tell by the look on his face how he's feeling. Simple. Deal with it." He grabbed something that was across the room, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the thing then?"

"Wedding, Noah. It's called a wedding." Kurt supplied. "And yes, I'll see you there. Have fun with your bachelor party."

Puck went to blow Kurt a kiss, but instead of using the palm of his hand, he only used his middle finger before leaving.

After he was gone, Mercedes turned back to Kurt, "I still don't see how-"

"Did I tell you he's taking my last name?"

"Oh, I guess his love is true then." Mercedes paused, "Does that mean he won't go by 'Puck' anymore?"


End file.
